When Sehun Sick (OneShot) - HunHan -
by MisterChu
Summary: "Ziyu-ya.. Sepertinya kau akan menginap disini.. Tidak apa – apa, kan ?" tanya Chanyeol. / "Memangnya kenapa, paman ?" / "Hmm.. Daddy-mu belum sembuh total dan papa-mu masih harus mengurus daddy-mu.. Nanti kau malah diabaikan." #summarygagal /HunHan/ChanBaek/OneShot/Yaoi/BoysLove


**When Sehun Sick**

 **.**

 **HunHan, Ziyu & ChanBaek, Chanhyun**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Piiiippp

Piiiiippp

Piiiiippp

Alarm berbunyi tepat pada pukul 6 pagi.

Terlihat dua namja sedang tertidur dengan saling berpelukan.

"Nggghhh." Luhan bangun terlebih dahulu untuk mematikan alarm.

Lalu, Luhan melihat namja yang menjadi 'suami'nya sambil tersenyum.

Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir 'suami'nya, Sehun.

CHUP.

Dahi Luhan mengerut.

"Sayang.. Tubuhmu panas.. Kau demam." Luhan menepuk pelan pipi Sehun, bermaksud untuk membangunkannya.

"Hmm.. Lu.. Dingin." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Hunnie sayang.. Aku masih harus membangunkan dan memasak untuk Ziyu.. Setelah aku mengurus Ziyu, aku milikmu."

"Janji ?"

"Hmm.. Iya, sayang.. Tapi, sekarang kau harus minum obat penurun panas dan memakai plester pereda demam di keningmu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Luhan mengganti kausnya dengan kemeja Sehun yang agak besar ditubuhnya, lalu mengambil obat dan plester pereda demam.

Setelah memastikan Sehun minum obat dan memakia plester, Luhan pun membangunkan Ziyu.

.

"Ziyu.. Sayang.. Bangun, nak.. Waktunya sekolah." Luhan menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela.

"Pagi, papa." sapa Ziyu.

"Pagi, sayang.. Poppo !" Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Ziyu dan Ziyu membalas mengecupnya.

"Sekarang kau mandi ya, sayang.. Papa akan membuat sarapan."

Ziyu mengangguk patuh.

.

Setelah mandi, Ziyu bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Papa, daddy mana ? Kenapa tidak sarapan bersama kita ?"

"Daddy sedang demam, sayang.. Hari ini kau diantar oleh paman Chanyeol, tidak apa – apa kan ?"

"Tidak apa – apa, papa.. Ziyu ingin melihat daddy."

"Habiskan dulu makananmu."

Lalu, setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Ziyu langsung ke kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

.

"Daddy !" seru Ziyu.

"Hei, sayang." balas Sehun dengan suara serak.

Luhan melihat Sehun dan Ziyu dari pintu kamarnya.

Ziyu menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Sehun.

"Daddy sakit apa ?"

"Daddy hanya demam, sayang."

"Ziyu tidak mau daddy sakit.. Nanti tidak ada yang menemani Ziyu bermain." Ziyu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, sayang.. Makanya, Ziyu berdoa agar daddy cepat sembuh."

"Iya.. Ziyu akan berdoa untuk daddy agar daddy cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih, sayang.. Belajar yang baik ya di sekolah dan jangan nakal."

"Siap, daddy !"

Ziyu turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Ayo ! Paman Chanyeol dan Chanhyun sudah menunggu." Luhan menggandeng Ziyu keluar dari kamar.

.

Ziyu berlari menemui Chanhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Maaf ya, Chanyeol.. Aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa – apa, Lu.. Lagipula Chanhyun juga senang karena ada teman bermain."

Luhan mendekati Ziyu.

"Ziyu, dengar papa ! Pulang sekolah nanti, Ziyu main dulu di rumah paman Chanyeol ya.. Papa ingin merawat daddy agar cepat sembuh.. Ziyu mengerti kan ?"

"Iya, papa.. Ziyu mengerti."

"Anak pintar." Luhan mengelus rambut putra kesayangannya.

"Yeol, aku titip Ziyu ya.. Kalau ada apa – apa, kau tinggal menghubungiku saja.. Segala keperluan Ziyu, sudah aku taruh di dalam tasnya."

"Iya, Lu.. Aku mengerti.. Kau urus saja bayi besarmu itu."

"Haha.. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Sehun sakit ? Manjanya akan melebihi Ziyu.. Makanya aku menitipkan Ziyu padamu.. Kalau Ziyu tahu daddy-nya akan sangat manja saat sakit, pasti akan turun wibawa Sehun di hadapan Ziyu."

"Hahahahaha.. Aku mengerti.. Baiklah, aku berangkat, Lu."

"Iya.. Hati – hati di jalan ya !"

.

.

* * *

Luhan memasuki kamar sambil membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Dia melihat Sehun yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Sayang.. Ayo, makan dulu."

"Hmmhh.. Dingin, Lu."

Luhan menyingkap selimut Sehun.

"Makan dulu."

"Aku mau susuku, Lu."

Luhan menaiki ranjang dan membuka tiga kancing kemejanya dan menyodorkan putingnya pada mulut Sehun.

Sehun pun menyambutnya dengan melumatnya dan menghisapnya.

"Ahhh.. Pelan – pelan, sayang.. Mau kau hisap sekeras apapun, tetap tidak akan keluar susu dari situ."

"Ck ! Diamlah, Lu."

Sehun melanjutkan kegiatan menghisap puting Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mengelus punggung dan rambut Sehun.

Sehun akan 'menyusu' pada Luhan sampai dia tertidur.

.

Inilah kebiasaan Sehun jika sakit, dia sangat membutuhkan Luhan untuk 'menyusu'. Awalnya, Luhan sangat kaget ketika mengetahui kebiasaan Sehun yang 'aneh' ini. Setelah bertanya pada ibu Sehun, ibu Sehun menjawab kalau Sehun memang seperti itu dari kecil, namun kebiasaan itu berhenti saat Sehun berusia 8 tahun. Tapi, ibu Sehun tidak tahu kalau kebiasaan Sehun ini malah berlanjut. Untung Luhan sudah menikah dengan Sehun.

.

"Sudah tertidur.. Kau bahkan belum makan, sayang." Luhan merapikan bajunya dan menyelimuti Sehun.

Lalu, Luhan melepas plester pereda demam yang dipakai oleh Sehun.

"Sudah tidak panas." gumam Luhan.

Lalu, Luhan melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya.

.

.

* * *

Malam harinya..

"Lu ! Sayang !"

Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun.

"Ada apa, sayang ? Kau lapar ?"

"Iya, Lu.. Aku lapar."

Lalu, Luhan mengambilkan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih.

"Suapi aku ~~." rengek Sehun.

"Aigoo.. Untung Ziyu sudah kutitipkan pada Chanyeol.. Bagaimana kalau dia melihat daddy-nya seperti ini ?"

Luhan menyuapkan bubur pada Sehun.

"Biarkan saja ! Aku kan jarang bermanja – manja denganmu.. Lagipula, aku manja pada 'istri'ku sendiri."

"Hahaha.. Kalau begini, kau sangat imut, sayang." Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun.

.

Setelah makan, Luhan meminumkan obat lagi pada Sehun.

"Kau boleh tidur lagi, sayang.. Apa kepalamu pusing ?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Ya sudah.. Aku akan membereskan dapur dulu."

Saat Luhan ingin ke dapur, tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Ada apa, sayang ? Kau perlu sesuatu ?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Jangan mengabaikanku.. Aku kan sedang sakit."

Luhan tersenyum.

"Siapa yang mengabaikanmu ? Aku hanya ingin membereskan dapur, Hunnie."

Sehun cemberut.

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, 'suami'ku yang manja."

Luhan dan Sehun tidur sambil berpelukan.

"Terima kasih, Lu.. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang.. Cepatlah sembuh."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan dan sesekali mengecupnya.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter Cho ?"

"Tidak usah, Lu.. Yang aku butuhkan hanya dokter Luhan."

"Aigoo.. Sedang sakit saja kau masih bisa merayu, sayang."

Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol agar mengantar Ziyu pulang."

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kenapa, sayang ?"

"Biarlah Ziyu menginap di rumah Chanyeol.. Lagipula, besok kan hari sabtu.. Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu, Lu."

Luhan mencium kening Sehun.

"Kau ini ! Cemburu pada anak sendiri.. Tapi, baiklah.. Aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol dan membiarkan Ziyu menginap di rumahnya.. Kau puas ?"

"Hmm.. Terima kasih, 'istri'ku yang cantik." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Sama – sama, sayang.. Tidurlah, Hunnie." Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun sampai mereka berdua pun tertidur.

.

.

* * *

"Ziyu-ya.. Sepertinya kau akan menginap disini.. Tidak apa – apa, kan ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa, paman ?"

"Hmm.. Daddy-mu belum sembuh total dan papa-mu masih harus mengurus daddy-mu.. Nanti kau malah diabaikan."

Wajah Ziyu cemberut mendengar alasan Chanyeol.

"Yeeaaayy ! Ziyu akan menginap ! Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, Ziyu-ya." pekik Chanhyun senang.

Melihat Chanhyum yang antusias dan senang, Ziyu pun melebarkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, paman.. Ziyu akan menginap disini." ucap Ziyu.

Lalu, Ziyu dan Chanhyun pergi ke kamar Chanhyun untuk bermain.

.

Baekhyun datang menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ziyu menginap disini ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya, Baek.. Tidak apa – apa, kan ?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa – apa.. Aku malah senang Chanhyun mendapat teman bermain."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Tapi.. Mau sampai kapan Sehun begitu ? Kalau sakit, pasti Ziyu akan diungsikan kesini." keluh Baekhyun.

"Kata Luhan, Sehun akan manja sekali jika sedang sakit.. Jadi, dia tidak ingin Ziyu terabaikan." ucap Chanyeol.

"Haahhhh.. Dasar Sehun ! Bilang saja kalau dia ingin memonopoli Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri." dengus Baekhyun.

"Eeeiiiyyy.. Kenapa kau jadi berburuk sangka seperti itu, sayang ?"

"Habis.. Kau saja kalau sakit, tidak seperti itu.. Dan Chanhyun juga tidak terabaikan olehku."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Mungkin mereka memang butuh waktu untuk berduaan, sayang."

"Kita juga butuh, sayang."

"Aigoo.. 'Istri'ku sedang merajuk."

"Isshh !" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. Kau akan mendapat 'jatah'mu nanti malam, sayang." bisik Chanyeol sambil menjilat telinga Baekhyun.

"Ish ! Dasar Mesum !" dengus Baekhyun.

.

.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **Mohon review-nya ya, teman – teman.. Semoga kalian suka..**

 **Annyeoooooooonnnggggg..**


End file.
